


To the Rescue

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, PWP, The Adventures of Captain Proton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Can Captain Proton save his trusty sidekick, after Buster Kincaid is FLUNG from the drawbridge of theFortress of Doom, toward a pool ofMOLTEN LAVA?





	To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 24. The prompt is "superheroes/supervillains."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

"Call Captain Proton," Dr. Chaotica demanded. One of his henchman handed Harry a portable imagizer.

"I won't lure him into your trap," Harry replied. They were standing on the drawbridge to the Fortress of Doom, and Harry tossed the imagizer over the parapet. They were so high up he couldn't hear it hit the ground.

"You'll regret that, Buster Kincaid," Chaotica said. "Lonzak, see if you can...change his mind." 

"Yes, Highness," Lonzak said. He grinned, brandishing an electric pain whip.

Harry knew he was supposed to go along with it until Tom rescued him, but he was getting a little tired of the passive role, and decided to fight back. Instead of backing away, he surged toward Lonzak, wresting the pain whip from him.

It was a mistake. He should have gone for a ray gun instead. "Fools!" Chaotica roared. "Stop him!" They opened fire, and a shot to Harry's shoulder flung him backward...over the edge of the drawbridge. 

Harry screamed as he plummeted toward the surface, far below. Even though it was just the holodeck, it was scary. He was bracing himself to hit the ground, when strong arms wrapped around him, arresting his fall. 

"Captain Proton to the rescue," Tom said. He had his jetpack on, and easily flew through the air of Planet X, supporting Harry. "You know, you were supposed to wait, and let me swoop down and grab you off the drawbridge."

"I didn't mean to fall off," Harry said.

"Well, that was a great scream as you fell. It sounded really authentic."

"Because it was authentic," Harry said. His heart was still pounding.

"Harry, relax. I've got you. And the safeties are on." He adjusted the jetpack so they were hovering in midair. 

Harry realized he was clinging to Tom like a drowning man. He loosened his grip...slightly. "Aren't you going to land somewhere?"

"I kind of like it up here," Tom said. His lips brushed Harry's ear, making him shiver. "Say, do you have a ray gun in your pocket, or are you glad to see me?"

Harry was glad to see Tom, but truth to tell, his physiological response was more terror than anything else. Though that started to change, as Tom tightened his arms around Harry's back and wound his legs around Harry's thighs, pressing his erection against Harry's.

Tom was definitely _very_ aroused. Harry thrust against him, and Tom moaned softly. Apparently, Tom wasn't planning to land any time soon. 

Harry, arms around Tom's neck, nuzzled against the Protector of Earth's sensitive throat. He loved the scent of Tom's old-fashioned bay rum aftershave. 

"Harry, damn it," he gasped. "I'm charging my laundry to your account. You're going to make me come in my pants _again_."

"Me? You're the one refusing to land so we can get undressed," Harry said. But he was not inclined to protest too much. He was too excited. Instead, he concentrated on kissing and licking at that spot at the base of Tom's neck that always drove him wild.

"Ohhhhh." Tom was bucking fast and hard against Harry now, and Harry was matching him thrust for thrust. He nibbled along Tom's strong, slightly stubbled jaw, biting gently.

"Oh, god," Tom groaned. "I'm about to come so hard I won't need a jetpack to fly. Kiss me, please, please..."

Harry leaned up to meet Tom's lips, welcoming the invasion of the Defender of the Universe's tongue. Tom gave a muffled cry, and then he was embracing Harry with all his strength, panting and shuddering and grinding into him. Harry felt the tingle deep inside that meant he couldn't hold back his own orgasm any more. "Tom," he gasped. "Don't drop me." Then pleasure exploded along his nerves like lightning, a climax so intense he nearly passed out. 

Tom didn't drop him. Dimly, Harry was aware of setting down gently on the surface of Planet X, and collapsing into the soft sand. He was exhausted, sticky and uncomfortable - and deeply, thoroughly content. 

When he opened his eyes, Tom was lying beside him, propped on one elbow, grinning. "Why do we never take the time to get undressed?"

The black and white landscape suddenly disappeared, replaced by the holodeck grid. "You have exceeded your allotted your time again," a voice broke in. Tuvok. Here to run tactical simulations, no doubt.

Tom and Harry looked at each other. "_That's_ why," they said in unison, laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> There actually was no molten lava. These recaps always so inaccurate!


End file.
